Fausse Prophétie
by zabulab
Summary: Par peur d'être renvoyé, Trelawney décide de creer une prophétie. Les conséquences ne vont pas être positive pour Harry.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Je ne le redirais pas cent fois!

(Par contre, c'est bien moi qui à écris cette fiction!!!)

Les derniers rayons orangés tombaient doucement à travers les nuages sur le château en ruine. En cette fin de journée d'été, l'école de sorcellerie la plus reconnue du monde apparaissait aux Moldus comme un vestige d'une guerre surréel. Les jeux de lumières donnaient, malgré tous les enchantements possibles et inimaginables pour la dissimuler, un air féerique à la bâtisse. Poudlard. Pour le directeur de l'école, ce nom farfelu n'était pas synonyme de site historique. Non, c'était sa maison, une maison a protéger afin que la vision donnée aux Moldus ne deviennent pas réelle.

Dumbledore était assis sur du rebord du lac, observant sa silhouette se reflétait dans l'eau. Il s'agissait de son endroit préféré pour réfléchir, le mouvement du vent sur l'eau le reposait plus que tous autre thé, lui permettant ainsi de mieux évaluer les derniers événements. Le poids des années se ressentaient de plus en plus, sa santé bien qu'apparemment bonne, commençait à le faire souffrir. L'agitation dû au retour de Voldemort l'avait plus fatigué que jamais, son expulsion de l'école l'avait laissé assez désorienté malgré toutes les précautions prises par l'Ordre du Phnix. Le duel avec Tom avait été finalement le moins problématique. Non, le pire était la discussion avec son élève. Il avait beau y pensé, il ne savait pas quand tous les problèmes avec le jeune Potter avaient commencé. Il savait qu'il avait fait des dommages quasiment irréparables en lui gardant des informations capitales. La mort de Sirius l'inquiétait beaucoup, il avait peur que Harry deviennent trop déprimé pour continuer à vivre normalement, et surtout incapable de battre Voldemort. Pour l'instant il était fier de son élève, il avait dépassé toute ses espérances, réussi toutes les épreuves que l'Ennemi lui avait envoyé. Le directeur de Poudlard sentit un léger sourire naître qui disparut très rapidement. Oui, il était heureux que la Prophétie était tombé sur Harry plutôt que sur le jeune Londubat et avait toute confiance en celui-ci pour l'accomplir. Il était temps qu'il entraîne celui-ci à la guerre.

En se dirigeant vers son bureau, il ne pût empêcher la vague de tristesse, de regret et d'affection le prendre comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait trop longtemps à Harry. Il pensait à celui-ci comme au fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il voulait le protéger de tous les problèmes extérieurs à Poudlard, le rassurer. Cependant il avait peur d'avoir perdu la confiance de son élève, et surtout de ne jamais la regagner après la discussion quelque peu mouvementé qu'ils avaient eu. Bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement omniscient, il savait bien que Harry avait visité le fantôme des Gryffondors montrant ainsi que celui-ci ne pouvait accepté la mort de son parrain. Mauvais départ pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Ce fut Fumseck qui le sortit de ses pensées et le ramena au plus important: ses problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie. Il devait réparé déjà tout les inconvénients dû à Ombrage, mais il lui restait ceux de Fudge. Maintenant que ce dernier accepté enfin de voir la vérité, il lui envoyait une dizaine de lettres par jour. Dumbledore savait qu'il devait remplacé Fudge qui, bien qu'il écoutait enfin ses conseils, était totalement incapable en cas de guerre. De plus, pour qu'il n'est plus de problème du tout avec celui-ci, il avait dû concéder certaines parts du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. La preuve de son incapacité était devant lui sous la forme d'une lettre: en effet, le Ministre de la Magie venait d'ordonné encore une fois le renvoie de Trelawney qu'il avait repris pour travailler avec le centaure Firenze en Divination; il s'agissait parmi beaucoup d'autre des décisions totalement inutiles en ces temps difficiles. D'après Fudge, le compte rendu de Ombrage sur Trelawney n'était pas passer à la « casse » avec celle-ci.

Pour Dumbledore, le plus grand problème serait les cris du professeur de Divination.

Le directeur frappa à la trappe qui faisait office de porte pour la salle de divination. Ce ne fût qu'après quelques secondes d'attente que Dumbledore se décida à monter l'échelle et entra « En haut dans l'Antre de la Folle » comme l'avait fait remarquer une McGonagall sur les nerfs. A l'approche de l'odeur épouvantable qui s'échappait de la salle, Albus engloutit promptement un de ses bonbons au citrons pour compenser les senteurs horribles des fumées. Il jeta un coup d'il à la salle dans l'espoir de voir Sybille Trelawney: il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à rentrer dans l'appartement personnel de sa collègue qui, au contraire des autres professeurs n'acceptait absolument personne. En examinant la salle, le grand sorcier ne pût s'empêcher de penser que c'est peut être mieux ainsi, mais surtout d'avoir un peu pitié des élèves qui avaient choisi Divination. Il savait très bien que les chances pour que cette matière sert un jour était très minime et que la tendance à inventer la mort à tour de bras de Sybille ne faisait rien pour rajouter du sérieux._ Et la puanteur! _

_- J'arrive_, la voix aiguë du professeur de Divination se fit entendre de l'autre bout de la salle.

A travers la pénombre, Trelawney apparut toujours aussi lourdement vêtu. Son apparence de cafard ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'ambiance de la pièce, mais en maître Dumbledore cacha facilement son amusement. Il aurait d'ailleurs été plutôt mal vu de sa part de se moquer de sa collègue a qui il devait en plus annoncé qu'elle serait peut-être renvoyé. D'un côté, il savait très bien que les rapports de Ombrage, bien qu'exagéré, portait une bonne part de vérité. Cependant, les deux prophéties qu'elle avait faite était certainement non négligeable. Il serait dommage et peut-être même dangereux de la laisser s'en aller: dommage, car elle ne se souvient jamais de ce qu'elle dit, et dangereux car elle pouvait facilement être capturé par Voldemort. Sybille toussa doucement pour ramener son « patron » de ses pensées et pointa deux fauteuils confortables où se trouvait déjà du thé.

- _Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Sybille_, commença Albus tout en s'asseyant et se servant une tasse du liquide bouillant. _Avez-vous Vu quelques choses ses derniers temps, maintenant que le calme est revenu au château?_

-_ Les événements extérieurs empêchent mon il de travailler correctement. Mais je ne me trompe pas en disant que vous venez pour quelque que chose de sérieux et de grave, n'est-ce pas Albus?_

Le visage usuellement joyeux du professeur pris un ton plus sérieux, l'étincelle éternellement présente dans les yeux du directeur s'affaiblit un peu plus comme souvent ce mois-ci. Malgré toute les légères moqueries entre collègue sur Trelawney il avait beaucoup de respect pour celle-ci, et il avait dû mal à ce séparé de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps.

- _Sybille... J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles vous concernant qui viennent du ministère... Les comptes rendus de l'envoyé de Fudge cette année n'ont pas été négligés, et bien que j'avais réussi a vous reprendre après ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère, il semblerait qu'il est quand même décidé de vous renvoyer. Et comme vous le savez, il fait parti maintenant du conseil d'administration et ceux-ci semblent avoir approuver sauf contre-preuve._

Il avait dit toute la tirade d'un trait d'une voix douce pour exprimer sa compassion, et pour tenter d'empêcher les cris qui pourrait retentir comme lors de sa première expulsion. La réaction de Trelawney fût cependant complètement différent: en effet, elle était toute calme et elle répondit d'un ton normal.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je suis déjà au courant. J'ai Vu et j'ai commencé à ranger mes affaires depuis ce matin. J'attendais seulement que vous montiez._

Dumbledore eu cette fois du mal à cacher sa surprise, accentué par la vision d'une valise a moitié faite dans un coin de salle. En voyant le visage du directeur, la professeur de Divination continua:

_- Vous savez, je suis tout a fait au courant des rumeurs qui circulent sur moi, et, bien que je ne fait pas souvent de vrai Vision, je sais pas mal de chose. Mon attitude d' « annonceur de mort » vient du fait que je vois généralement la mort d'une personne, même si cela va se passer de cent ans. Ainsi, je ne peut pas prouver mes dires._

Et ainsi ce fût un Albus très étonné qui sortit de l'Antre de Trelawney. Impressionné par le discours et par l'apparente vision de celle-ci, le directeur de Poudlard avait juré de faire son maximum pour aider la professeur et de rapporter leur conversation au conseil.

Cinq minute plus tard, la porte de l'appartement de Sybille Trelawney, professeur à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie renommée, claqua brusquement. La nouvelle de son expulsion l'avait secouée plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Après son retour juste après la fin de l'école, elle avait pensé être finalement tranquille pour le reste de sa vie. Elle jeta sur une chaise tout l'attirail de charlatan qu'elle portait sur elle et s'allongea sur son lit tout en respirant l'air pur de sa chambre. En effet, si personne n'était autorisée à entrer dans son appartement, ce n'était pas parce que cela empêché sa Vue de fonctionner. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache que cela servait juste à impressionner les gens et donner une vision « divinatoire » de sa salle de classe. Pour tout dire, les vêtements et foulards qui couvraient son visage permettait de filtrer les senteurs insupportables de sa salle.

Après une légère sieste, elle repensa à la discussion avec le directeur._ Non, je pense que j'ai encore une chance. _Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait fait un bon effet sur celui-ci. La valise n 'avait été là seulement car elle avait oublié de la ranger après qu'elle se soit réinstallée à Poudlard. De plus, le directeur, maître reconnu de Légimentie (NA: j'ai lu le dernier livre en anglais donc je ne suis pas sûr que ça s'écrit ainsi en français. Dites le moi si je me trompe.), ne pratiquait jamais celle-ci sur les professeurs, en tout cas certainement pas les anciens. Elle n'avait jamais rien Vu à part les deux prophétie concernant Voldemort. Après ses études, elle pris des cours de théâtre mais ne fût pas pris à cause de son sens du spectacle un peu trop « développé ». C'est grâce à ses talents d'actrice et en étudiant longuement tous les élèves qu'elle reçoit qu'elle finalement réussit à passer pour une divinatrice talentueuse. Et aussi grâce au coup de pousse de sa première prophétie. _Maintenant au travail!_

Le vendredi 7 août, le professeur Dumbledore confirma le renvoie du professeur Trelawney.

Ainsi, en ce dimanche matin ensoleillé, Sybille marcha tranquillement vers un des carrosses de Poudlard, montrant alors une femme qui acceptait son destin. Tandis que Dumbledore lui exprima une dernière fois ses regrets et qu'il ouvrit la porte du véhicule, Trelawney s'immobilisa soudain, ses yeux roulant dans tous les sens, et prit une fois étrangement grave.

_« Amis du prophète et prophète rejeté_

_Ne vous laissez pas abusés_

_Car vous êtes les vrai héritiers du danger_

_L'éclair prophète n'a jamais possédé_

_Le pouvoir de vaincre l'héritier »_

Albus Dumbledore étais assis à son bureau en compagnie de Fumseck. Tous ses plans venaient juste de partir en poussière. _Granger, Weasley, et Londubat... Comment est-ce possible!_ Il avait tout de suite compris de qui la prophétie parlait. Bien que les deux premiers est déjà passées un certain nombre d'épreuves, ils étaient loin d'être prêt, et Londubat bien qu'il est prouvé sa valeur au Département des Mystères n'avait certainement pas le courage de ses parents. Bien sûr ils étaient maintenant trois, cependant ce qui le gênait le plus était qu'aucun des trois n'avait la « mentalité » nécessaire au contraire de Harry. En pensant à ce dernier, Albus eu une vague énorme de regrets._ Perdu tout le monde pour rien..._

Il pris du parchemin et commença à préparé de nouveaux plans et lettres ...

Ce jour-là personne ne vit un rat possédant une patte argentée sous le carrosse, ni n'entendit Trelawney se dire : _D'une pierre deux coups! J'ai pris ma revanche et j'ai gardé mon boulot! Si on m'avait dit que fabriquer une prophétie était si facile, j'aurais du faire ça y a longtemps..._

**Fin**

**Je préviens tout de suite que la fic est centrée uniquement autour de Harry!!! Ce ne sera pas un Hermione/Ron/Neville POV. Pas de Slash, ni autre chose peu vraisemblable.**

**Si vous avez des idées pour m'aider ne vous gêner pas! **

**Le plus de critique possible (positive ou négative).**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes, dites moi si vous en trouvez ( je n'ai pas de bêta-reader)**.

**Prochain chapitre: Aucune idée :p**

**Merci, Zabulab**


	2. Mission Impossible,nom de code Dursley

Un dernier rayon de soleil orangé éclaira Privet Drive avant d'être étouffé par la nuit et par les nuages qui n'avaient cessé de s'accumuler au cours de cette pauvre journée d'été. Les roulements de tambour caractéristique d'un orage s'approchait de plus en plus de cette petite banlieue de Londres. Au 4 Privet Drive, dans l'ancienne chambre à jouer de Dudley, le fils unique de la famille Dursley, se tenait accoudé contre le rebord de la fenêtre un adolescent , il regardait les yeux dans le vague le déchaînement de la nature. Harry Potter étais pour sûr « l'intrus » dans la maison normale de Privet Drive, à la fois par sa condition de sorcier, mais surtout par sa santé mentale. En effet, tandis que les Dursley n'avait vécu dans leur vie rien de véritablement originale, Harry, lui, était certainement passé par plus d'événements horribles que tous le reste de sa famille réunis. Pour Dudley, s'il s'était intéressé à la vie de son cousin, il l'aurait sûrement qualifié de héros de bande dessiné, ou encore de film (sûrement pas de roman puisqu'il n'en avait jamais lu de sa vie à part pour son collège). La tempête qui se déchaîné derrière la protection qu'offrait la vitre était un parfait symbole de la condition du fameux Survivant: physiquement, ces vêtements étaient sales, trop grands, troués..., mentalement, il était totalement obnubilé par la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, qui était mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir encore et encore tomber à travers le Voile du Département des Mystères. Coupable? Non, il ne se sentait pas coupable à part d'avoir oublié le Miroir, non ce qui le hantait était le fait qu'il n'avait maintenant plus aucun échappatoire, il serrait obligé de resté encore avec les Dursley.

Au cours de ces deux semaines de vacances, le silence suffocant de sa chambre et de sa famille l'avait poussé à réfléchir durant de long moments à sa vie en général. Tout d'abord il y avait les Dursley. Pour lui qui n'avait jamais été « normal », l'attitude de sa famille envers la magie lui apparaissait plus qu'autre chose comme curieuse et amusante: en effet, ces derniers sortaient du normal à force de vouloir l'être. Il n'était pas sûr du tout que la réaction de Vernon s'il le lui disait serait gentil...

D'où venait la haine que sa famille portait pour la magie était une question qu'il s'était posé depuis son début à Poudlard (juste pendant les vacances du moins). Cela ne pouvait pas venir de Dudley qui n'était qu'un produit de la débilité de ces parents. Bien sûr, Vernon avait trop de préjudice pour accepté la magie, mais cette haine était trop poussé pour qu'elle ne vienne de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas souffert de celle-ci. Sa tante. Comment celle-ci pouvait-être de la même famille que sa mère? Les photos qu'il avait de cette dernière montraient une femme très belle alors que sa tante...

Ainsi, en cette journée plus qu'ennuyante pour Harry Potter, ce dernier ce décida à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas finir ces deux dernières vacances dans la même ambiance morbide.

_- Harry! Viens ici tout de suite! On mange!_

La voix stridente de Pétunia réveilla brusquement Harry qui s'était assoupi à force d'attendre encore une fois des lettres de ses amis. Ces derniers, à l'instar des vacances après sa quatrième année, ne disait strictement rien dans leur lettre, la seul information que Harry possédait était qu'ils se trouvaient avec « d'autre de la AD ». Pour se venger, les lettres qu'il renvoyait à l'ordre tous les trois jours n'étaient composés que de trois mots : _Je vais bien_. Il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour ne pas subir la colère permanente de Vernon; un assez mauvais départ pour la « Mission Impossible :nom de code Dursley » comme il l'avait appelé ironiquement. Dans le même silence habituel, il s'assit à table, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

_- Assis-toi tante Pétunia, je vais servir._

Pendant les onze premières années de sa vie, cela aurait été tout à fait normal de servir et faire à manger pour sa famille adoptive. Cependant depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard et surtout avec la menace de l'Ordre du Phnix sur eux, il n'avait osé lui demandé quoique ce soit de peur de représailles. La déclaration de Harry fût suivit directement par un silence encore plus pesant, même les bruits émanants principalement de la bouche de Dudley s'arrêtèrent. Tout en fronçant ses sourcils, Vernon Dursley regarda fixement son neveu, essayant par on ne sait quel moyen de découvrir un sens caché derrière la phrase banale de celui-ci. Lorsque Harry rencontra le regard de son oncle, il ressentit un vide pesant, il avait l'impression qu'à l'intérieur de Vernon il n'y avait rien. Il savait que cela était totalement ridicule car celui-ci n'avait jamais rencontré de détraqueur. Il regarda alors tour à tour son cousin, même chose, et finalement sa tante. Il eu alors un choc en ressentant cette fois-ci un léger sentiment étranger. Il fut encore une fois sortit de ses pensées par sa tante, qui cria tout en essayant de chuchoter pour ne pas alerter les voisins.

_- Et pourquoi tu voudrais aider maintenant!? Tu veux que des monstres d'amis viennent nous voir et leur dire qu'on te traite mal! Hein! C'est ça!_

_- Non, Tante Pétunia. Je veux juste essayer de me rendre utile. _

Vernon grogna bruyamment, tout en marmonnant dans sa « barbe ». Bizarrement, au même moment, le bruit fit écho: un documentaire sur les ours sauvage passait à la télévision.

_- Comme si on avait besoin de l'aide d'un monstre... Ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait dû nous aider... Il veux sûrement nous amadouer comme il sait qu'il ne peut pas utiliser ses trucs!_

_- Je t'assure Oncle Vernon que je n'ai absolument pas de mauvaises intentions. Je ne veux seulement pas rester encore dans cette ambiance misérable. Je suis sûr que même Dudley préférerais parler tranquillement à table, ce qu'il ne fait pas à cause de ma présence._

Vernon le regarda encore une fois, puis comme s'il avait décidé que son neveu n'était pas digne d'intérêt, il fit un signe à celui-ci de rapporter à manger et continua le reste de son assiette tout en regardant la télévision.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il essayer de renouer des liens avec sa famille, mais il n'arrivait toujours à rien. Il proposa de nettoyer la voiture ( _Tu va l'abîmer!_), faire à manger (_Tu va tout brûler_), et plein d'autres petits boulots comme arroser les plantes du jardin Magnifique de sa tante. Cependant, sa famille n'avait apparemment aucune intention de mener la vie facile à Harry dans sa mission. En essayant de se rendre utile et préparant des plans pour les Dursley, il finit sans se rendre compte à oublier quasi totalement ses propres problèmes , principalement concernant la mort de son parrain, Sirius. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait maintenant dormir même tranquillement, il trouvait assez amusant de penser que sa famille, en essayant de l'éviter, ne faisait que l'aider. Son premier succès arriva finalement de la part de son cousin Dudley qui n'avait aucun problème à profiter de la situation.

_- Harry, j'ai besoin que tu m'aide pour installer la nouvelle console que papa à acheter!... Harry!Viens tout de suite!_

Finalement après une heure de tentative de branchement de la part de Harry qui ne connaissait rien, son cousin vint finalement l'aider alors qu'il était en train de se goinfrer devant la télévision. Tandis que ce dernier brancher les fils, il commença sans se rendre compte réellement à expliquer à son cousin comment faire, bien que de temps en temps il regardait Harry de travers comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci le transforme complètement cette fois ci en un cochon. Lorsque tout fût près, Dudley fit une proposition qui lui aurait paru insensé quelques jours plus tôt.

_- Tu... Tu veux jouer avec moi Harry?_

_- Pourquoi pas!_ Il répondit n'y croyant pas vraiment.

_- Tu sais j'ai réfléchi un peu, et... je pense que ce serai pas mal si on apprenait réellement à ce connaître. Et puis je pourrais t'apprendre à faire de la boxe! Tu pourra frapper le mec qui a tué tes parents!_

Harry fût pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire en se voyant frapper et faire des prises de judo ou de karaté à Voldemort, ce dernier essayant d'éviter de ses bras squelettique les attaques de son ennemi.

- _Ce serai pas plutôt pour me frapper__ moi par hasard, Big D!_ (NA: Je sais pas si c'est aussi comme cela qu'il se fait appelé dans le bouquin en français.)

- _Te moque pas!_

_- Désolé_

_- Tu sais... Je voulais te remercier. Je ne l'ai jamais fait._

_- Hein?_

_- Pour les vacances l'année dernière. Tu sais les Détra-chose._

_- Détraqueur. T'inquiète, c'est tout à fait normal. Après tout tu es de la famille._

Harry n'y croyait pas. La discussion qu'il avait avec son cousin était complètement irréelle. Leur relation ne s'était limité qu'à des insultes et à la chasse au Harry avec le reste du gang de Dudley. Au moment où il prononçait la dernière phrase, il se rendit compte que malgré tout ce que ceux-ci lui avait fait subir, il les considérait encore sa famille._ Et puis il vaux mieux pour moi sinon les protections de ma mère ne marcherons plus. _

Les deux cousins discutèrent tout en jouant pendant tout le reste de la journée. A l'étonnement de Harry, Dudley demanda certains détails sur le monde de la magie qui n'était pour lui rien de plus qu'une sorte de fiction venant d'une bande dessiné. Harry prêta certains livres en particulier sur le Quidditch à son cousin pour que celui-ci puisse admirer les photos mouvantes. De son côté, Dudley lui donna des livres pour commencer à apprendre la boxe.

La dernière phase de la Mission Dursley se révéla donc la plus dur: les parents de Dudley était définitivement les personnes les plus entêtés qu'il n'est jamais eu le « plaisir » de rencontrer. Avec l'accord de Dudley, les deux cousins avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux que Vernon et Pétunia ne sache rien de leur nouvelle relation. Dudley savait très bien que si ceux-ci venaient à découvrir qu'il s'intéresser à la magie, il perdrait sûrement son argent de poche qu'il avait bien besoin pour pouvoir sortir avec son gang. Harry fût d'ailleurs bien surpris lorsque celui-ci avoua vouloir être un policier plus tard et que c'était pour cela qu'il s'entraînait beaucoup à la boxe pour pouvoir « tabasser les méchants ». _Je crois qu'il faut qu'il relise la définition de policier: ne pas frapper les jeunes du quartier, _pensa ironiquement Harry en pensant à son cousin faire ce métier.

L'occasion idéal pour Harry de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Monsieur et Madame Dursley se présenta encore une fois grâce à l'aide de son cousin, bien que cette fois-ci involontairement. Alors qu'il était en train de dîner, il remarqua que l'ambiance qui s'était détendu ses derniers jours, ou plutôt depuis que Dudley n'avait plus peur et parler sans se soucier de Harry, était retombé encore plus bas qu'à son arrivé. Vernon interrompit le premier la tension montante de sa voix grave « digne d'un homme dans la famille Dursley ».

- _Bon, je vais être direct. Es-tu toujours aussi prêt à nous aider?_

Le visage du chef de famille était rouge de honte à devoir demander quelque chose à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme rien de plus qu'une gêne. En voyant Harry secouait la tête positivement , il souffla plusieurs fois, puis posa presque en crachant la dernière question qu'il aurait jamais pensé poser.

- _Serais-tu prêt à faire de ta... ta mmm... de ta magie pour nous? Harry..._

Cette fois-ci, Harry fût totalement abasourdi. Vernon, son oncle qui porte une haine farouche pour toutes choses anormales, en particulier la magie, lui demander d'utiliser celle-ci!_ Et demain Voldemort décidera d'aller dans un parc d'attraction Moldu!_ En observant le visage de son oncle, il sut tout de suite que pour que celui-ci en arrive à cette situation, il devait vraiment y avoir un problème grave.

- _Euh... Personne n'est mort?_

_- Non... Mais peut-être Dudley!_ S'écria Pétunia d'un coup les larmes aux yeux en prenant Dudley dans les bras, le serrant de peur de le voir disparaître sur place. J_e sais que nous ne t'avons jamais réellement donner d'amour, mais je t'en supplie, aide-le! Quelque soit les moyens que tu utilise!_

_- Je..._

_- Écoute mon garçon,_coupa Vernon brusquement, _je ne vais pas être hypocrite en disant qu'on a donner beaucoup pour toi. Même si on t'a logé, je sais très bien que tu ne nous doit pas grand chose._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que..._

_- ET donc si tu veux quoique se soit de notre part, tu l'auras! Je ne sais pas comment tu va arriver à aider Dudley, mais..._

_- Ohohohoho! _Cria Harry, complètement surpassé par les événements. _Où est le problème avec Dudley?_

La question sembla faire redoubler les larmes de Pétunia qui sanglotait alors que son fils essayait de s'échapper de l'étreinte de sa mère et de l'humiliation de la situation dont il était le sujet. Seul Vernon semblait en état de parler avec Harry.

- _On est aller voir ce matin le docteur. Il semblerait qu'il est des problèmes de cur dû à sa taille. Je suis aller fait vérifier par plusieurs autres médecin et toujours la même conclusion. Les régimes de l'année passer n'était que des conneries!_ S'emporta Vernon. _Rien n'a marché! Et même la boxe ne suffit pas. Tu es notre seul solution! Tu dois..._

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Les événements, les journées passées avec son cousin passait en vitesse dans sa tête. Il se rendait compte qu'il était content de rester avec les Dursley pendant ses vacances, du moins pour avoir commencer à renouer contact avec eux. Il s'était attaché à son cousin et leur discussion sur le monde Moldu. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis son introduction au monde de la magie, il comprit enfin pourquoi il se battait réellement: il se battait pour aider un monde qui ne pouvait se défendre. La technologie Moldu dont il avait été interdit d'approcher à cause des Dursley dans son enfance le surprenait, il comprenait pourquoi Mr Weasley en était si passionné. A cause du peu d'éducation qu'il avait eu avant Poudlard, il se sentait complètement comme un membre du monde de la magie, et maintenant il ne savait plus que pensé._ Malfoy et tous les autres ont vraiment tord en pensant que les Moldu n'était que de vulgaire sous-humain! Je me rend compte que ceux-ci sont finalement encore plus intelligent. Après tout, ce qu'on sait faire vient de notre capacité à faire de la magie. Mais au contraire des Moldu, on réfléchi pas réellement! Hermione en est certainement la preuve! _En voyant avec surprise son oncle sortir une feuille qui semblait être un sorte de contrat officiel, il sut immédiatement sa réponse. D'une main il repoussa, le document, et répondit à son oncle.

_- J'accepte, je ne peux pas faire de magie mais je pense pouvoir aider Dudley grâce à des... remèdes... magiques. Je sais que tu veux faire un échange pour ne rien me redevoir, Oncle Vernon. Je te propose ceci: Premièrement, tu me traite comme quelqu'un faisant parti de la famille, et je veux que ce sentiment soit réel. Secondement, je veux que tu me réintroduise au monde Normal._

_- Ok_, répondit Vernon après un long moment d'hésitation. _Mais... Tu veux être « réintroduit » au vrai monde?_

Le regard de Harry croisa un moment celui de Dudley qui fit un léger signe de tête.

_- Depuis que j'ai prononcé mon désir de faire parti réellement de cette famille, Dudley et moi on a parlé un peu... Et j'ai compris que Votre science valait vraiment la peine de s'y intéresser. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire puisque j'ai perdu tout contact depuis que je suis aller... la-bas. Accepte-tu de m'aider, oncle Vernon? Pétunia aussi..._

La réponse de Vernon et de Pétunia fut tout simplement hors norme: il le prirent, bien qu'un court instant, dans les bras. _Mission accompli_e.

Ce soir-là, avant de se coucher, il ne pût s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience le plan qu'allait préparé son oncle. Cependant, il savait que sa part de marché aller être dur. Tout d'abord, il n'était même pas sûr si une potion pour maigrir existait, si il avait les compétences requises vu les critiques de Rogue, et surtout si Dumbledore aller le laisser sortir et acheter les ingrédients. _ Il faut d'abord que j'ai le courage de Lui envoyer une lettre,_ pensa tristement Harry. Il est vrai que pour l'instant il n'était pas vraiment dans de bonne relation avec son directeur, mais au fond de lui il savait que celui-ci n'avait pas franchement tord, et que celui-ci faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux dans ces temps difficiles.

Trop fatigué pour envoyer une lettre, Harry s'endormit sur son lit. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas les hiboux qui s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la petite chambre au 4 privet Drive.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Je sais que la réaction des Dursley peut apparaître assez étonnante, mais il ne faut pas oublier que ceux-ci sont totalement obnubilé par la santé et les petits soucis de Dudley. De plus la proposition de Harry leur montre un peu que Harry a peu être une chance de ne pas devenir... comme les « autres ».**

**Rewiew: Merci beaucoup a El Padawan qui est malheureusement l'unique personne qui a poser une Rewiew.**

**Rewiew, critique et bonne idée pour la fic plz!**

**Merci, Zabulab.**


End file.
